Percabeth oneshots
by Duke157
Summary: It's a series of oneshots, maybe continuing from BoO or maybe continuing from my previous story, or maybe just randomly out of the blue. Rated T for possible swearing or suggestive themes in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just thought I could drop this one shot in... It's been stuck at the back of my brain for quite some time now... It's completely in Annabeth's POV.**

* * *

Annabeth confesses:

It had been 5 hours since Nico, Reyna and Coach Hedge had left the ship for camp and the Argo 2 was running at full speed for Greece. Percy had not left my side ever since we had come out of... you know...

Gods I love that boy. I stared at his eyes as he looked out to the sea from the window of my bunk... our bunk. Percy had decided that he is going to stay, that he isn't going to leave me, ever. He turned his gaze towards me, I got lost in those green orbs that I had fallen in love with. I thought I had lost them and their owner forever. I started to sweat as I remembered the dream back at Damasen's hut.

"Wise girl" His voice was soft and gentle, and I felt myself melting to it. He just turned Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, into a Daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hmmm" That was all I could get out.

"What are you thinking about?" I saw his eyes filled with concern.

I wanted to tell him, so bad. I knew that only he could understand. But I didn't want to tell him, I didn't want to burden him with this. I stared down at the sea.

He kissed my forehead and said "Wise girl, look at me" he lifted my head by my chin. "You know you can tell me anything."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I want them to stop. Why won't they stop?

"Annabeth please don't cry. I'm here. We are out of that place. The nightmares are over. We are together."

How is he acting so tough? I stared at his face in awe. I was the tough one. I was the one who could survive on my own. I was the one who was independent, but now I'm crying in front of him. He was acting tough for me, and I wanted to throw another burden on him. No, I shouldn't do that. I cannot do that to him. I already owe him too much.

"Annabeth" I was filled with warm as he placed his arms around me. He stared down at me. I felt my resolve waver, but I could still control it. But I do know that if I stare into those eyes once more, I would definitely give in.

"Percy." I avoided his gaze.

" Annabeth what is wrong. I don't want you to cry. Please tell me what is wrong." He turned my face back to him. This time I saw his eyes, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Percy, please don't ever leave me."

"I won't Annabeth. What made you think that I will."

"A dream" I spoke as I stared out of the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"While we were in Damasen's hut, Gaia had consumed me into a dream..." My voice started to break, I could feel the years coming back into my eyes.

I continued on "She made me believe that the dream was real, and in that dream, you... you..." I couldn't carry on. The thought of it was overwhelming me. She tried to break me down, make me lose my sanity. And she... she... Killed Percy.

"Annabeth, calm down. I am real. I am right here. Nothing happened to me." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I still hasn't stopped crying, but that kiss definitely made me feel a little better.

"You were still stuck in Tartarus, and... and... I searched for you for 5 years, I left everyone and then, I found you and the others and..." I was stuttering and gasping.

He kissed me on my lips. That definitely calmed me down. We kissed for another few minutes or hours, until we were out of breath.

"She killed you, and the others, but not as herself. She made Tartarus kill you and them..." You know, I should have run out and grabbed a few buckets, my tears would have helped solve the water crisis. I just couldn't stop crying. This is so not like me.

"Annabeth, it's alright. We are all alive, and most importantly, we are together. And I promise on Styx that I will never leave you." Thunder rumbled at a distance. "Wise girl, you are never getting away from me."

I crashed my lips upon his own. I had finally let it go. For once I thanked Aphrodite, for this amazing boyfriend. Our kiss became more feverish. Neither of us could get enough of the other. In that kiss, I could feel myself getting cured of the horrors of Tartarus. We had survived it, and now it was behind us. Gaia you just wait, I have a lovely present just for you...

The door swung open, and Leo burst into the room. "Guys..."

We broke out of our trance. I just wanted to strangle that mechanic right now.

"Jason wants you upstairs" Leo squeaked, and ran out. I must have seemed very angry. I have to admit, my glares are intimidating.

"It's almost as if they time it wantedly." Percy scowled. I laughed at his bad grammar and his expression.

"Come on, let's go." I dragged him up to the deck. The weight mind finally gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Read, Rejoice and Review**.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015...**

* * *

Angelica's POV:

The bus swerved around the corner as I lay in wait for it at the bus top. I took a glance at my watch, 11:35 am. Jose is running late. The bus slowed down and halted in front of me as I grabbed my bag and boarded it. "Hi Jose" I waved at the driver. He waved back at me. "A little traffic down on main street." He said as his hands went back to the wheel. The bus slowly beginning to move as I turned to my seat at the front of the bus, next to Janet, my best friend.

Oh wait, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Angelica, a 22 year old brunette, working in a construction firm in New York. Every Saturday morning for the past 4 years, at around 11:30, I would come to this bus stop and climb aboard Jose's bus and travel to Montauk. Every time, I would sit in the exact same spot, next to Janet, my best friend through high school and college. She would come with me to Montauk, but she would get on at the previous stop.

Today, I found my spot to be occupied by a hottie with raven black hair. Even though he was hot, I was still pissed that he was sitting in my seat. I snapped at him. "You are sitting in my seat."

He turned to look at me. "Oh I know, but please, just for today could you sit back there." He pointed to the only empty seat at the back of the bus. For a second, I thought I was going to lose my focus on the task at hand, he had beautiful swirling blue-green eyes that reminded me of the beach in Montauk.

"Why? Do you want to flirt with my best friend? You can do that while you stand." I spat. Disgust piling up against both the hottie and Janet, for nabbing him first.

"WHAT?" A few heads turned his way. He looked over at Janet and then back at me, seeming oblivious to the stares thrown at him. "No, no, no… I want this seat for my wife who will get on at the next stop. I just wanted to save the seat for her."

"Ask her to go sit-" But I was cut off as he suddenly got up and walked over to Jose. I saw that the stop had arrived. I quickly sat down in my seat, but Janet was asking me to get up. I scowled silently at her. "Look" she said, pointing to the door.

I saw the guy help a woman with blonde hair, intimidating grey eyes, and an enlarged stomach climb aboard the bus. Guilt engulfed me as I realised why he wanted this seat so badly. His wife was pregnant.

I watched as he helped her up, and sat her down in my seat. Janet smiled at her and began a conversation with her. The guy stood next to her in the bus.

"I'm sorry I was being rude." I told him silently.

"It's fine. You just didn't know." He smiled. He turned back to her and Janet. "Sitting in your seat are my two most favourite people in the universe, too fragile to stand for too long, though one of them won't admit it. She would murder me if she head me call her fragile." He chuckled.

I was amazed at him. Love so pure was rarely found. I wondered if all those hundreds of dates I've been on could amount to the love he showed to them in that small gesture.

"You love them a lot."

"More than I love myself."

"Wow, she is lucky she found you."

"Oh no, I'm the lucky one, she loves me just as much, maybe even more. But she has her own ways of showing it."

"Wow, you guys fit together perfectly. Where did you guys find each other?"

"We met when we were twelve, at summer camp. I was new to camp and I got in a… a fight… with a bully, and I got knocked out. She was the one who helped nurse me back to health." He seemed at a loss for words.

"She hated me at first. But I liked her throughout. The moment I saw her, I thought she was angel, and that I was in Elys-(cough)… I mean heaven." He coughed again.

"Percy, are you alright?" The blonde turned around with a concerned look on her face. He turned to her and the both of them stared at each other for a moment. In that short time, her expression changed from concern, to a scowl, to relief and then to a smile again. I was shocked at the way he reassured her without uttering a single word.

'Percy' I thought. He turned back to me. "It took us 4 years to get together, and that was with the help of my aunt."

"Why did your aunt help?"

"Oh, she is one of those people who is crazily obsessed with love." He chuckled. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew through the window and messed up Percy's hair. His wife stared at him and scowled. "Percy, did you joke about your aunt Aphrodite again? It took me so long to comb that mess for the wedding." He smiled goofily. She pouted for a moment, but couldn't hold back her smile for long. I was confused.

"Where are you headed?" I asked him, trying to change to a topic that wouldn't involve confusing silent conversations between the two.

"To my step-cousin's marriage. I didn't want to go, because either I'd have to take her, or I'd have to leave her alone. I don't want to do either of those. But she wanted to go, and once she's made up her mind, there is no one who can stop her."

By the time we had gotten off of the bus, Percy had introduced me to his wife, Annabeth ad we had become good friends. She was really nice. We talked about all kinds of stuff before Montauk arrived. She kept asking me about Janet and my story.

* * *

At Montauk, we said our goodbyes as someone came to pick them up, while we walked to our destination.

Janet nudged me in the gut with her elbow. "Ow…"

"What's wrong, dreaming about Percy?" She held a suggestive, yet sad glare.

"No, I'm just amazed at their love. He'd do anything for her, and she'd do the same for him. We go on so many dates thinking that we love our date, but no… That isn't love. This is… And from now on, I think I will stop going to parties and dates, but instead, I will search for that person who I love." I turned to Janet and found her blushing.

"Angelica, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time. About why I haven't gone on a date since high school…" She wouldn't look at me in the eye.

"Janet, what is it?"

"Angelica, you just said that you will search for the person who you love…"

"Yeah… What about it?"

"Angelica, you said person…" She still wouldn't make eye contact.

"Yeah…" My voice softened.

"You didn't say guy…" She was blushing heavily. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks too as I cupped my hand around her cheek and turned her face up. She looked so beautiful. We were mere centimeters apart. I could feel her hot breath on my face. It sent tingles down my spine, and my knees felt weak. She still didn't make eye contact.

"Janet, look at me." I said softly.

She finally turned her beautiful blue eyes to me. I closed the gap.

Percy's POV:

"Hey Seaweed brain, what were you talking with that Angelica before you introduced her to me?" Annabeth seemed a little pissed. Her words had a tinge of bitterness, but also she had a slight smirk on her face.

"Nothing much. Are you jealous?" I smirked.

"No… Why would I be jealous? They both like each other." Her smile now turned into a complete smirk.

"What… Who both?"

"Janet and Angelica…" She was desperately trying to hold back her laugh. I assume my face looked thoroughly surprised now. I was hoping to make Annabeth jealous, just to tease her a bit. At least now I'll be sure that I can't win against Annabeth... Except in sparring.

* * *

**READ, REJOICE AND _REVIEW._**


End file.
